Conduits are used to transport a variety of fluids. Some of the fluids are highly corrosive fluids and gasses and highly erosive slurries. These fluids create longitudinal or axial damage to the interior of the conduit during the life of the conduit. The damage results in cracks or other leaks in the conduit requiring repair or replacement of the conduit. Internal seals may be used to correct damage which has occurred in a conduit. Some of the internal seals are annular resilient members which cover the portion of the conduit with the leak or crack. In many instances, leakage of a conduit is known; however, the extent of the damage to the conduit is not known until the operation of the conduit is shut down and an inspection of the interior of the conduit is made. It is desirable to provide an interior sealing installation for a variety of reasons including avoiding the necessity of digging up the conduit. The utilization of an interior sealing installation allows the length of the seal to be extended as is necessary to overcome a particular damage to the conduit. It is of utmost importance to provide a sealing installation which may be readily and quickly installed to minimize disruption caused by interrupting the flow of fluid through the conduit.
The present invention is a sealing installation mounted in the interior of a conduit for internally sealing the conduit to prevent leakage from the conduit. The installation includes a resilient connector sleeve having a continuous connector body with opposed ends. A connector sealing assembly is formed integral with each end of the connector body. Each connector sealing assembly is a mirror image of the opposed connector sealing assembly. The connector sleeve is oriented with each connector sealing assembly extending inward toward the interior of the conduit. A first seal sleeve has a resilient continuous seal sleeve body with opposed ends. A seal sleeve sealing assembly is formed integral with each end of the seal sleeve body. One of the seal sleeve sealing assemblies is in sealing engagement with one of the connector sealing assemblies. A retaining band is connected to the one seal sleeve sealing assembly holding the one seal sleeve sealing assembly in sealing engagement with the one connector sealing assembly. The other seal sleeve sealing assembly is in sealing engagement with the interior of the conduit. A second retaining band is connected to the other seal sleeve sealing assembly holding the other seal sleeve sealing assembly in sealing engagement with the interior of the conduit. A second seal sleeve has a resilient continuous second sleeve body with opposed ends. A second seal sleeve sealing assembly is mounted on each end of the second sleeve seal body. One of the second seal sleeve assemblies is in sealing engagement with the other of the connector sealing assemblies. A third retaining band is connected to the second seal sleeve sealing assembly holding the second seal sleeve sealing assembly is in sealing engagement with the other connector sealing assembly. The other second seal sleeve sealing assembly is in sealing engagement with the interior of the conduit. A fourth retaining band is connected to the other second seal sleeve sealing assembly holding the other second seal sleeve sealing assembly in sealing engagement with the interior of the conduit. The sealing installation provides a continuous seal within the interior of the conduit from the other second seal sleeve sealing assembly to the other seal sleeve sealing assembly and thereby provides a sealing installation which seals an elongated crack or an elongated series of pits in the conduit.